


Quel'Thalas

by MrDarkspring



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: AU Jaina stops arthus and thus everything thereafter is non canon, F/F, Jaina living in windrunner spire, No Lesbians Die, Smut, Sylvanas telling people to fuck off a lot, freinds to lovers, torture in chapter 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: Arthas looked at the high elves arrayed before him. They had retreated back to their capital city, only engaging his forces from a distance, suffering injuries but no deaths, while he had lost hundreds of his undead minions. Now they had managed to bring a large force to the defence of the city, but with no allies, his scourge still outnumbered them a hundred to one and his agent would soon bring down their defences around Silvermoon. He smiled, his eyes burning with blue fire.





	1. Quel'Thalas

Arthas looked at the high elves arrayed before him. They had retreated back to their capital city, only engaging his forces from a distance, suffering injuries but no deaths, while he had lost hundreds of his undead minions. Now they had managed to bring a large force to the defence of the city, but with no allies, his scourge still outnumbered them a hundred to one and his agent would soon bring down their defences around Silvermoon. He smiled, his eyes burning with blue fire. He remembered that once, long ago or it seemed that way now, he had been a paladin of the light but the light was weak, the living were weak. Order could not be maintained by the living, only chaos. They were too weak for anything less. He would bring order. He had already slain his weak father and destroyed the pitiful kingdom of lordaeron, now he would claim the magic of the high elves. Then perhaps he would find Jaina, punish her for turning her back on him, and make her his slave for eternity. A grim smile rose on his lips. Then the voice of that very person spoke his name. He broke from his thoughts and turned around. Jaina was here, now. She was levitating behind him, his scourge prevented from getting close by the wall of ice that had sprung up between them. Jaina held a blue orb in her hand that crackled with arcane energy. “I failed you Arthas” she said sadly “I wish I could save you, but you are too far gone. Now I must stop you, as I should have done at Stratholme.” She threw the head of Dar'Khan Drathir to his feet. “Silvermoon will not fall to you”. Arthas went to draw Frostmourne but he was too slow as the artefact in Jaina’s hand pulsed with power.

Sylvanas stared at the approaching army. She was outnumbered and she knew she could not win. But she would sell her life dearly to protect her city and people. Then she felt it. Although not a mage, she was still an elf and the throb of arcane power forming from the back of the scourge army was so tangible. “Get down” she ordered as a white light filled the air and a wave of energy washed over the scourge and towards them. The elves felt empowered, their nerves overwhelmed by a feeling of euphoria. The scourge on the other hand screamed. Dead bodies were destroyed, blasted to ash as the energy washed over them. At the centre, Arthas screamed, his sword twisting and cracking, all the souls it had consumed leaking out. Finally frostmourne exploded, shards of metal raking the death knights already failing body. He tried to reach Jaina as his armour melted from him, then his skin and muscle. “I’m truly sorry it came to this” she said. Tears falling down her cheeks. And then Arthas was gone, the ash that was once his body scattering on the wind. Jaina fell to the ground, exhaustion finally taking its toll. She lay on the scorched earth, unable to keep her eyes open. The last thing she saw was the hazel eyes of an Elf, whose arms wrapped around her. Then it went dark.

Kalecgos of the blue dragon flight and Khadgar of the Kirin Tor had arrived in Silvermoon a short time after, to retrieve the focusing iris Jaina had stolen to defeat Arthus and to take her back to put on trial for the theift of the said artefact . Sylvanas was however , not having any of it “You can have the fucking artefact back but she saved Quel’Thalas so no , The Kirin Tor and the blue dragonflight can fuck off if you think you will be taking her for punishment “ Sylvanas shouted . “She will be staying here, under my protection until she is well enough to travel and then she will go where she wishes and most certainly not into your light forsaken prison. Perhaps if you had bothered to act against Arthas, she would not have had to steal your damn artefact in the first place”. Sylvanas was Angry. Jaina Proudmoore had arrived out of nowhere, killed the traitor Dar’Khan, who was planning on letting Arthus past the cities defences, and then killed Arthus and destroyed all scourge forces that had entered Quel’Thalas. She knew Jaina, knew of her previous relationship with Arthas and she could only guess at the emotional turmoil the woman had felt, having to kill on she had once been betrothed to. “I have already sent a messenger to Daelin and Katherine Proudmoore that their daughter is here and safe and I will NOT let you harm her or take her. Is that understood”? Prince Kael’thas went to speak but Sylvanas turned on him and interrupted him before he even got past the first word. “This is a military matter so you have no say here my prince” she said, staring at him. He looked defiant for a moment but then raised his hands and backed down. “Now if you would be so kind to get THE FUCK OUT”. It was seldom that Sylvanas raised her voice, so when she did, people tended to obey. Except her sister Vereesa and the priest Liadrin, who was seeing to Jaina? Sylvanas sat on the bed next to the sleeping Jaina, fingers trailing through the woman’s once blond but now stark white hair. “Will she recover from this” she asked Liadrin, “I’ve not seen magic channelled to that level before”. Liadrin looked at the ranger general. “Much of that magic is still in her General, It is most likely that not only will she recover, but she will be much more powerful than she was before and Jaina Proudmoore was already looking to eclipse the rest of the Kirin tor before this incident”. Sylvanas took of her boots. “Then I will stay, to ensure those fools do not try anything. Vereesa, please organise a guard rotation of at least six rangers outside this room at any one time and let me know when those fools have left”. Vereesa nodded and left the room, leaving just the lady Liadrin and Sylvanas with the sleeping Jaina. “Can I ask why you care so much about this human” Liadrin asked. Sylvanas looked up at her, eyes narrowing. “Once, before Arthas fell to darkness, they were engaged and he was a selfish , unpleasant and arrogant and he hurt her with his words and his manner. I met her at a diplomatic function. We both did not want to be there and I could see how uncomfortable he was making her, so I interrupted and we danced. A lot. And after, we wrote to one another and saw each other when we could. When he broke of their engagement, to pursue his studies, she came to me and one thing led to another. We spend more than one night together before her duties to the Kirin tor and mine as Ranger general ended our relationship”. Liadrin was surprised that the notoriously tight lipped General had opened up to her, even more surprised that she'd had a relationship with a human. “Now she does not have the Kirin tor and she saved us. I will not see them punish her for ending that madman and saving our people”. Liadrin nodded, knowing it was more than that. Why else would she have had Jaina taken to Windrunner spire, rather than Silvermoon to heal? She pitied anyone who tried to take Jaina from Sylvanas. “I will leave now but shall return in the morning” and then Sylvanas was alone with the sleeping mage.


	2. Windrunner Spire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina makes a choice

Jaina woke up, drenched in sweat, tears in her eyes. She had dreamt of Arthas, dreamt that he had slain Sylvanas and raised her as an undead to use on her own people, that he had destroyed Silvermoon. As soon as she sat up, warm arms wrapped around her and a familiar and soothing voice spoke. “Hush now, he can't hurt you, he can't hurt anyone” Sylvanas said, stroking Jaina's hair while holding her close. Jaina turned and buried her head in Sylvanas's shoulder, her entire body shaking as she sobbed. After she finished, Sylvanas ran her a hot bath and changed the bedding. She helped Jaina in to the warm water and washed her, all the time singing softly to the distraught mage. After drying her and taking her back to the bed, she tucked her in and kissed her gently on the forehead. “Stay with me” Jaina whispered, not letting go of Sylvanas's hand. Sylvanas nodded and slipped into the bed next to Jaina, holding the mage in her arms until she fell asleep.

When Jaina awoke the next morning, Sylvanas was already up and dressed. She entered the bedroom with a tray of food in one hand and a set of clothes on a hanger in the other. “Eat, then get dressed, we have been summoned to Silvermoon by the king and the council”. Jaina took the food and started eating. She felt famished. “What of the Kirin Tor” she asked. Sylvanas’s eyes narrowed and her expression turned to a scowl. “They wanted you arrested for the theft of the Iris from the blue Dragon flight. They were going to throw you in that shitty prison of theirs. I told them to fuck off. You saved us and I was not going to repay you by letting them take away your freedom. You have already lost enough”. Jaina put her tray to one side and got off the bed, standing in front of Sylvanas. “Thank you” she said, drawing the General in to a hug, Sylvanas held her close. “My home is your home, for as long as you want it” she said, hoping not to sound desperate. “I’d like that” Jaina said, then surprised Sylvanas by kissing her. It was not like the passionate kisses they had shared in the past, when the need to get each other undressed had been the most pressing concern. This kiss was soft and gentle and made Sylvanas feel weak for a moment. But then it was over as Jaina pulled away, taking the clothes and heading to get washed and dressed. She smiled at Sylvanas before shutting the bathroom door and the Ranger general just stood there, listening to the humans singing through the door. 

When they arrived at Silvermoon, they were escorted to the council chambers by the king’s elite guards. Once inside, they found themselves standing before King Anasterian and the ruling council. Also present were the dragon Kalecgos in his human form, Arch mage Khadgar of the Kirin Tor and lord Admiral Daelin Proundmoore. The Admiral smiled at his Daughter, but the dragon and Arch mage only frowned. The king stood. “Lady Jaina Proudmoore, you have been asked here today for two reasons. The first is for us to express our deepest gratitude for your aid in stopping the death knight and his scourge from destroying us . The second is because the Blue Dragon flight and the Kirin Tor seek to have you punished for the crimes you committed against them, in obtaining the Focusing Iris and the knowledge of its use. They forbid you using the item and getting involved in the war against the scourge and you ignored them. You stole an artefact of great importance from the Blue dragon flight, you stole restricted books from the Kirin tor and disobeyed a direct Order to not interfere. Now they wish to take you in chains back to Dalaran and throw you in prison, so you may learn that there are repercussions for your actions”. Kalecgos was staring at Jaina with anger in his eyes, while Khadgar’s only held disappointment. “Your father on the other hand has demanded that you be handed to him, to be allowed to return to Kul’Tiras and that the dragon flight and Kirin’tor and I use his words here, go fuck each other with their magic staffs. My General here as already told them that they cannot have you and has made it clear that she wishes you to be offered a place here , in Quel’Thalas . We have listened to all sides in this and have decided that it is entirely your own choice. Although if you choose to stay with General Windrunner, obviously you will be allowed to come and go to Kul’tiras as you please”. 

Kelecgos stood up, his face full of anger. “She has committed a crime against the blue dragon flight and you are letting her choose if she allows herself to be punished” he said, his voice loud and echoing around the chamber. “Sit down you arrogant, pompous, overbearing lizard” said Sylvanas, her voice just as angry, “Without the heroism and power of Lady Proudmoore, every elf in this room would be dead, this city would have fallen and Arthas would have been leading his forces to Dalaran. Neither the Kirin Tor, nor the Dragon flight lifted a finger to prevent Arthas murdering his own father and destroying his own kingdom and neither of you lifted a finger to stop Arthas from invading Quel’Thalas. Jaina did. She has stopped the scourge in its tracks and right now, even without the focusing iris, she has the power to end you both. She won’t, but she could if she wished. And you want to imprison her. Well I suggest you go fu...” “General, I think that is enough” interrupted the king, “we should hear from Lady Jaina”. 

Sylvanas took hold of Jaina’s hand as Jaina went to speak. “I wish to stay here, with Sylvanas, and if my father will allow it, to act as Ambassador for Kul’Tiras. Arthas’s attack has proven that we need allies or the threats in this world will destroy us. I believe that Quel’Thalas and Kul’Tiras should take this opportunity to become such Allies. So I am afraid Arch mage, Lord Kelecgos, I must decline your invitation to rot in prison so you can satisfy your hurt egos”. Before either the arch mage or dragon could say a thing, Daelin Proundmoore stood up. “Kul’Tiras happily appoints Jaina Proundmoore as our ambassador and looks forward to starting diplomatic relations with Quel’Thalas”. The council started talking amongst itself. “We will adjourn until tomorrow and discuss this properly then Lord Admiral, if you would be happy for yourself and wife to stay as our guests. And I believe Arch mage, unless Dalaran would also like to open diplomatic ties with Quel’Thalas, neither you nor Lord Kelecgos need stay”. The arch mage and dragon looked angry but only confirmed they would be leaving before storming out of the council chamber.

Windrunner spire that evening. “When you said you wanted to stay here with me, what did you actually mean by that” Sylvanas asked. She was not sure what answer she expected. She would be happy if Jaina just wanted to be friends but she hoped that the mage would want more, not just the sex that they had enjoyed after her relationship with Arthus had ended, but something more, much more. Jaina got up from her seat and walked over to Sylvanas, straddling her lap and kissing her. Sylvanas let out a low purr as their lips touched, Jaina’s tongue gently seeking entry. Sylvanas opened her mouth and her own tongue moved to Jaina while her hands grabbed the mages backside, squeezing lightly. “I meant that I want you Sylvanas, not just as a friend, not just as a lover, but all of you and I want to give you all of me, for as long as it lasts. We never got serious before because of our duties. But I do not have the Kirin Tor now, so that no longer stops us”. Sylvanas moved her hands down the mages thighs, then up again, over her stomach and onto her breasts, her thumbs against Jaina’s hard nipples that poked through the fabric of her clothing. “I think I love you Sylvanas, I would like to see if I can be sure”. Sylvanas’s lips moved to Jaina’s neck, her teeth scraping her neck, before she bit her, not enough to break the skin but enough to leave a mark , to claim her . “I would like that” Sylvanas whispered, before wrapping her arms around Jaina and carrying her, like a bride to her bed chamber.


	3. daugher of the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when it looked like peace had come to Quel'Thalas , Jaina finds herself in another fight

It had been two months since Arthas had been destroyed. Jaina was finally beginning to sleep properly and get used to living with Sylvanas. The ranger general was different to her previous partners. Arthas had always been a demanding sort, who expected Jaina to please him but never seemed interested in pleasing her. They had only slept together twice, before Jaina ended their relationship. In and out of the bed, he was an arrogant arsehole and she couldn’t deal with him any more so had ended their relationship. Sylvanas was completely different. She wanted to make Jaina happy and although sometimes she could be distant, it was usually because of her job, not because she was upset with Jaina. The Armani Trolls had begun to encroach into Quel’Thalas again and skirmishes along the border were becoming common place. On top of that, the horde had started a war with Gilnaes . Although thy had left the elves alone for now, they had taken southern Loerderon and were fortifying their positions. Despite this, they had made no effort to approach Quel’Thalas so Jaina felt safe. Unfortunately she was wrong.

Sylvanas leapt off her horse, running towards the burning spire that was her home. Scattered around the ground were the bodies of orcs and trolls, most of whom had been killed by magic. Behind her, her rangers spread out to secure the other buildings and the grounds, killing any of the attackers who might have survived. Sylvanas screamed Jaina’s name, desperately trying to find her in the wreckage of their home. She heard a noise and spun round, as two troll warriors came charging down the stairs, fear in their eyes. One of them screamed as a large spear of ice slammed into his back, tearing through bone and flesh and ripping through his chest. The other skidded to a halt when it saw Sylvanas and raised its sword to attack, only for the sword and the hand holding it to fall to the floor. The troll spun round, clutching at the stump of its wrist as Jaina, magic glowing around her, descended the stairs. Her clothing was torn and ripped and her thigh had an arrow sticking out of it. She didn’t seem to notice as she flung a ball of ice at the troll, which froze it instantly, before it cracked and fell apart. Jaina looked at Sylvanas, blood running from her nose. She pulled the arrow from herself and then waved her hands, extinguishing the fires around the spire. Still glowing, she lifted a red potion from her tattered bag and drunk it, the wound in her thigh closing up. She then sat down on the floor and started crying, the glow of her magic subsiding. Sylvanas was next to her in an instant, pulling her close and kissing her head. “Are you alright” she asked, looking at the tattered clothing that barely covered her lovers modesty, some of the ruined edges blackened and scorched. “I want to fight with you, they need to know they cannot get away with this. Forty trolls and orcs and four warlocks they sent here. I managed to put a barrier around the village and get the servants to safety, but then they summoned demons and set fire to our home”. Tears were falling down her face as she held Sylvanas. “The servants and villagers are safe” she whispered, holding the sobbing women “but we need to leave. There are ships coming, more orcs and troll. They have already attacked over villages”

Jaina stood back and wiped her eyes. “No this ends now” she said determinedly, “I need to get to the beach” and then she teleported, leaving Sylvanas cursing. Jaina stood on the sand, staring out to sea. There were twenty vessels approaching, all of them belonging to the orcs. Anger swelled in Jaina’s heart and she walked out towards the water, singing

 

“Beware, beware the daughter of the sea.  
Beware I heard them cry  
Their words carried upon the ocean breeze  
As they sank beneath the tide”

 

She stepped, not into the water but on it, the water holding her up and swirling around her feet. Behind her Sylvanas appeared, a few rangers with her. The rest were evacuating the village. “Jaina” she cried but the mage just ignored her. It was then Sylvanas noticed Jaina was standing on the water. Jaina held out her hands as the water beneath her turned into a wave, taking her out towards the ships. As she sang, the ocean seemed to bulge and rise, drawing away from the orcs, causing their ships to sink, until they floundered on the shallow ocean floor, a raging wall of water swirling around them. Jaina heard the cries of orcs as they scrambled out of their fallen ships in fear, unable to escape. Water elementals burst from the foaming ocean wall and barrelled towards the stricken ships. Some attacked the orc but most went into the ships holds, freeing elven women and children taken from the earlier raids . Jaina saw the wounds upon the elves and anger flared within her . She directed the elementals to the shore, where they put down the recued villagers on the beach next to the rangers, who stared at Jaina in awe. Even Sylvanas was taken back at the sight of her beloved, her ears picking up Jaina's voice 

I heard, I heard, across a moonlit sea,  
the old voice warning me,  
"Beware, beware the Daughter of the Sea",  
"Beware, beware..."  
...of me.

And then with a sound louder than the most savage summer thunder storm, the waters around the ships seemed to rise, before crashing down upon the orc ships and their hapless crews, smashing back into the ocean floor with a force that could be felt at shore, in a swirling vortex of violence and power. Screams mixed with the sound of crashing water and splintering wood before they were silenced and the waters calmed. Jaina turned and the sea took her back to shore, gently landing her before Sylvanas, who reached out to the mage, cupping her cheek. Jaina looked at her, held her hand and then fell into her arms, more tears coming unbidden to her face. Sylvanas held her close, hugging her as she sobbed, her body shaking. Around them portals opened as Mages appeared and the rescued villagers were taken to be healed. But thy left Sylvanas and Jaina alone, her rangers sanding around the pair, forming a wall to give them privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Jaina never founded Theremore and Dealin is still alive , the lyric to daughter of the sea are different , now been an old Kul'tiran folk song about Jaina after she discovered her powers as a child and used them to save herself from pirates .


	4. Quel'Tiras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A last ditch attempt to kill Jaina changes her forever

Long after everyone else had left, Jaina and Sylvanas still sat on the beach, the rangers now standing over by the tree line, giving them some privacy. Jaina looked up at Sylvanas and kissed her. “I love you” she murmured, holding her tight. Eventually, as much as she just wanted to sit on the beach, she began to feel cold and looked at the state of her clothing, as if noticing it for the first time. “I think we should go” Sylvanas said, getting up, holding her arm out for Jaina . "The spire is a mess, bit we can stay at the village tonight”. Jaina nodded and opened a portal for them and the rangers. As the last ranger filed through, a single orc emerged from the sea unoticed , his eyes glowing with fel light. He staggered forward, calling upon his demon blessed power as Jaina went to step through the shimmering gateway with Sylvanas. As she did, his magic struck the portal and Jaina screamed, her nerves on fire as the portal fluctuated and exploded. The last thing she heard was Sylvanas scream her name. 

Jaina opened her eyes and promptly shut them again, the room far too bright. And tides, why was everyone been so loud. She could hear Lady Liadrin over in the corner mentioning her name . “Keep it down” she hissed trying to sit up. Her body felt strange, different somehow. Slowly she opened her eyes again and looked around the room. Everything was so clear, the clarity of her vision coming as a shock. Then Sylvanas was next to her, holding her. “Did everyone get back ok” Jaina asked and Sylvanas nodded. “What happened?” she asked, “Why did the portal explode?” Sylvanas held her hand. “An orc warlock, used his last breathe to try and kill us” she replied. She squeezed Jaina’s hand gently. “We survived but there have been some changes to us both, you more than me”. “Is that what’s wrong with my eyes, everything seems so much clearer, sharper than before” and that’s when she noticed the change in Sylvanas. “Tides, are your boobs bigger?” Sylvanas crossed her arms over her chest, which was now the same size as Jaina’s. Blush crept onto Sylvanas’s face, causing her Vereesa who had come over, to burst out laughing , while Liadrin managed to keep her reaction to a smile . 

“The collapse of the portal somehow caused us to physically take on aspects of each other. I now have a larger bust, as you noticed, but your change has been more drastic” A healer came over with a mirror and Jaina gasped. Her face was thinner and her blue eyes seemed to glow, even though she was not channelling magic. But the biggest change was the long pair of ears that stuck out of her hair tapering to delicate points. . She pulled back the covers of the bed, ignoring the fact that she was naked and looked at herself. Her body was slimmer, more toned, her feet smaller and she lacked any body hair. Her breasts were still the same size and her skin had not changed colour but she was looking like an elf. “The healers confirmed it while you were asleep. You are physically Quel’dorei.” Jaina sat there in shock, then a smile slowly worked its way to her lips and she grabbed Sylvanas and pulled her in for a kiss, which Sylvanas returned. After a few moment she broke contact and looked at her lover. “What was that for” she asked and Jaina kissed her again. “This is wonderful. Don’t you see? If I’m now Quel’dorei, then I will have your long lifespan “Sylvanas looked at Jaina as what she had said sunk in. Before, she could have expected maybe two centuries out of Jaina, human mages tending to live much longer than non-magical people. But eventually she would have to say goodbye and bury hr love. But Jaina was right. The healers had said she was now Quel’dorei, with everything that came with that. Tears started to run down her cheeks and she embraced Jaina again, kissing her. “I love you so much”.

 

Jaina purred with pleasure as Sylvanas appeared behind her and began to massage her ears. Then she felt her lover’s lips against them, running up their length, before she took the tip in her mouth, sending Jaina into an ecstatic shudder. Since she had gotten out of the healers care, Sylvanas had been creeping up on her, taking every opportunity to play with her new elf ears. Jaina had known elves had sensitive ears but now she was getting to find out how sensitive. She turned her head as Sylvanas’s lips moved back down and then along her jaw line to her own lips. As they kissed, she reached up and cupped Sylvanas’s breast, giving it a gentle squeeze. Sylvanas had dealt with her small cosmetic change quicker than Jaina had dealt with her own. The larger breasts required some alterations to her wardrobe and she had to borrow some of Jaina’s underwear until she got some of her own but mostly it was just getting used to a bigger chest. Jaina on the other hand was having to deal with a more sensitive sense of hearing and better eye sight as well as been faster than she was before. At first, she found herself stumbling and knocking stuff over until she got used to it and developed, rather quickly, the grace and dexterity that most Quel'dorei exhibited. Her parents had visited, after been informed of what had happened and once they were assured Jaina would be ok, they accepted rather better than Jaina thought they would have, that their daughter was now an elf. Her only problem now seemed to be her lovers desire to get her aroused at every opportunity. 

 

Sylvanas started to undo Jaina’s shirt, pulling it open and running her hands down her ample breasts, her thumbs circling her nipples which grew hard at the ranger general’s touch. Her lips had gone back to Jaina’s ears and her tongue was caressing the tip, causing Jaina to lean back into the chair, arching her back. Sylvanas swung herself round the chair and onto Jaina’s Lap, both her hands now on Jaina’s breasts. Jaina leaned her head forward, presenting her ears to her lover, so she could continue massaging them with her mouth and at the same time Sylvanas carried on stimulating her swollen buds. Jaina undid Sylvanas’s top and pulled it off. Like Jaina, Sylvanas had only recently got out of bed and neither of them were wearing underwear. Jaina pressed her lips to Sylvanas chest, capturing one of her nipples with her teeth and gently biting, getting a low purr from Sylvanas.  
Unfortunately they were then interrupted by knock on the door and a voice calling out. “Lord General, you’re presence is required by the council”. Sylvanas looked down at Jaina, her hands still holding her lovers breasts. “For fuck sake” she muttered, before shouting “Give me twenty minutes to get dressed and I’ll be with you”. As she got up from Jaina’s lap, the person outside then said. “They ask that lady Proudmoore be present as well”. Jaina got out of her chair. “For fuck sake indeed” she said, kissing Sylvanas before heading to the bathroom to wash. 

 

Luckily, they had been in Silvermoon, staying at the official ranger general’s residence, which Jaina discovered, Sylvanas rarely used. But with the spire under repair, they had moved in temporarily and so it was a quick walk to the council hall. As soon as they entered the king turned to them. “Ah general at last, please sit, we have bad news I’m afraid. The orcs have taken Gilneas, king Genn and his family have been forced to flee and we now have refugees on our southern borders. We need to get them to safety and reinforce the border. The orcs, once they have fortified their position will look north to us now”. Sylvanas nodded. “I’ll need the council to approve an increase in spending, if we are heading towards another war. I’m surprised really, I thought Thrall was better than this”. The king frowned. “We found out this morning war chief Thrall has not been in charge of the horde for nearly six months. Apparently he was overthrown and fled with his family to safety in Dalaran. The horde is now been Ruled by Garrosh Hellscream” .


	5. Making Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The orcs attack Quel'Thalas

Mia Greymane was now Queen in her own right, her husband having succumbed to his injuries before a healer could get to him. She looked around the refugee camp, anger in her heart. The orcs had done this to her and her people, forced them to flee through the cursed lands of Lordaeron to reach Quel’thalas and safety. The elves had let them in, feed them and clothed them but she knew that meant Hellscream would turn his attention to them now. She had brought war to her saviours and that made her even angrier. She had forced one of her soldiers to bite her. Genn had never allowed herv to become Worgen but if she was going to lead her people, she needed to have that power, as did her daughter and her general Lorna Crowley, whose father had felt the same way Genn had about infecting his daughter. Now the three of them would be able to aid their people better. She had been surprised to find her daughter had secretly been training for years, against Genns wishing but was glad of it. She herself had done the same, not wanting to be helpless... A troll walked up to her , her arm in a sling . “Jenn, have you not got that healed yet?” Mia said, hugging the troll. They had only escaped because of Jenn. She had turned on the horde to save the people of Gilnaes, because in her words “dis was not war, it be genocide”. Now she was an outcast and traitor to the horde but the people of Gilneas, who were alive now because of her, regarded her as a hero. The troll run her hand through her long purple hair. “Dis be nothing compared to de others wounds, I will wait my turn” she replied. Mia held the troll a bit longer, kissing her gently. “When this meeting is over, come find me” she said, then kissed her again and headed towards the tent where Ranger General Windrunner waited. Some might say it was too soon for her to be kissing another with her husband barely cold, but most Gilneans knew that their king and Queen had not been together for years and kept up the pretence for the sake of their people and they did not begrudge their queen finding happiness with another, even if it was a troll. Mia was joined by General Crowley and her daughter as they entered the tent. 

 

Sylvanas had watched the Queen enter the tent, noting how tired she looked. Another war so soon after the scourge was taxing for everyone but given that the Queen had lost her homeland, Sylvanas would not have blamed her for staying in her tent and hiding. The fact that she not only was preparing to fight but still wore her armour, to show her people her resolve, only increased the respect Sylvanas had for her. “Your majesty “Sylvanas said bowing slightly. “ None of that bullshit please general” Mia replied. “I lack a kingdom at the moment so Mia will do”. Sylvanas smiled “in that case please call me Sylvanas”. Mia nodded and sat down. “The first thing we need to do is move your people. Everyone who cannot fight needs to head north. We have another camp ready far enough from the border and it’s fortified and has better conditions. The ones who can fight, we need to stay. Our scouts report that the orcs are bringing a large force toward Thalassian Pass. It is a bottle neck and they will not be able to bring their full might against us but we still need to fortify it and have people ready to fight”. Mia looked at the map. “What about the horde navy, can’t they just come round and land here” she said pointing at the map. “We have troops stationed near the beaches and Lady Proudmoore is with the navy offshore. Our ships are outnumbered but I am confident that we can stop the orcs”. Mia nodded. She had heard about lady Proudmoore and her defeat of the scourge but having seen the orc fleet, she wondered if it would be enough. 

 

Then a runner entered the tent. “General, lady proudmoore sends word that the orc fleet has been spotted heading up the coast. She had already informed Captain Theron and his men are ready along the coastal defence”. The general nodded and called over another messenger. “Tell Vereesa to start taking the refugees north and send word to Alleria that the orcs are on the move and she needs to get ready, I will join her shortly”. General Crowley turned to Mia. “As queen, you should head north with our people, but I suspect asking you to do so would be foolish”, Mia nodded. “Tess, you need to be with them, no don’t argue. If I fail to come back, you are next in line and I won’t risk you as well” Tess nodded, hugged her mum and then wrapped herself around Lorna, giving her a long lingering kiss, before she slipped out of the tent. Lorna looked at the Queen, who was smiling. “We were going to tell you” she muttered, her face red, The Queen hugged her “tell me after we win”.

The orc fleet was vast, outnumbering the elves by twenty to one. But the elves knew the waters better and Jaina had them positioned behind a reef, which she had magically shielded. The Elven vessels were spread out wide, to enable them to Manoeuvre the treacherous waters better, while the orcs were a closely pack armada. It seemed to Jaina that their leader was not expecting resistance or was incompetent. Probably both. She turned to her captain. “Signal the other ships to be ready. We are faster, our weapons have longer range and we know the water better. We have to use that or those ships will sink us. As soon as they hit the reef, we engage but stay out of their range. If we cannot get them to retreat, pull back and I’ll handle the rest”. The Captain nodded and sent out orders to the rest of the fleet. Sails unfurled and they began to move.   
The orcs predictably smashed into the unseen reef at high speed and the first ships were caught between it and the ones behind. As soon as they became entangled and started to flounder, the Elf fleet surged past them, cannons firing. The helpless orcs could do nothing and one of their ships exploded as the magazine was hit, starting a chain reaction along the tangled vessels. The rest of the armada turned, losing about another ten ships as they crashed upon one another, raked by elven cannot fire. As the remaining orc vessels closed, the elves retreated, scattering away from the tight orc fleet. Water elementals under Jaina and her fellow mages control, flowed from the sea around the lead orc vessels and while the crew were distracted, the elves closed in once more, cannons fire filled the air and more orc vessels went down. 

 

Mia ripped the throat out of the orc warrior who had tried to gut her. She howled in rage as her people, all in wolf form surged forward. The orcs were stuck in the narrow pass, those at the front unable to retreat due to the press behind them and the Worgen were fighting for their lost home, their dead relatives but under the direction of their Queen and General, they were channelling their rage, not losing themselves to it. On the cliffs either side, elven rangers let lose a sea of arrows into the tightly packed orc ranks and mages slammed ice and fire into the orc magic users trying to fight them. Summoned demons were dispelled by priests and the ground run deep in orcs blood. 

The Elven fleet pulled back. A third of the orcs had been sunk or were drifting on fire but the elves were still outnumbered. And the Orc admiral had mages and warlock with him. Jaina called a retreat to enact the second part of her plan. They had kept the orcs close to the coast for a reason which became clear as Earth elementals pulled themselves from the cliffs and started hurling rocks upon the orcs. Jaina moved to the font of her ship and began to sing 

"Beware, beware the daughter of the sea,   
Beware I heard them cry."   
"Their words carried on the ocean breeze   
As they sank beneath the tides."

"Those blood soaked seas of Que’Thelas   
Where orc invaders died."  
"The Quel’dorei did gain victory  
with the daughter at their side". 

 

"Now this , now this, oh Daughter of the Sea  
now this the orcs bring war in these days".  
"Now with magic glowing in her eyes,   
now she would make them pay".

"When they did invade across the ocean deep,   
she gave them all her best".  
"What else but to save Quel’dorei lives,   
and draw the orcs last breath."

"The orcs, they found upon Quel’thalas’s shores,   
The Quel’dorei unsurprised."   
"And when she faced those savage foes   
the fleet knew to move aside."

"And from deep beneath the waves,   
summoned by family".  
"The spirits of the ocean deep cried,  
"Beware the Daughter of the Sea."

And as she sang her song, a shield of magic sprang up along the shore and around the Quel'dorei ships and a wave, vast and powerful rose up from the sea, towering over the orc vessels. Trapping them between the magically shield shore and its roaring walls. And the wave crashed down upon the ship, save one which was encased in magic. The orcs on that vessel saw the water smashed into the fleet around them, and as they were dragged under, they saw their fellow orcs drown, clawing for air amid the broken debris of their fleet. The ship was flung against the cliff but the shield around it held and eventually, as the water receded and grew calm, it floated back to the surface. The shield went down around it and the orcs steeped back in fear as Jaina appeared on their deck. 

“I heard, I heard across the moonlit sea   
The old voices warning me."   
"Beware, beware the daughter of the sea  
Beware, beware…”  
…of me”.

She glided over to the ships captain and held him with her magic, her eyes burning bright. “ Tell your war chief I am coming , tell him I bring the seas cold embrace , tell him he will join his sailors in her depths and no one will mourn his passing” and then she was gone and the ship lurched to one side , a loud ringing filing the air as it fell against the metal gates of Orgrimmar. 

Sylvanas sat down, sighing with relief. Even from here, miles away from the coast, they had heard the roar of the sea. Shortly after the orcs retreated, leaving their dead choking the pass. The elves and Gilneans had many injured but few dead and those were been taken away for counting. They left the orcs were they fell, resting before they burned them. “Well we won this time” Mia said, dropping next to Sylvanas, her clothing ripped and torn, although Sylvanas noticed, none of the blood on her was her own. “ We did and but I suspect the fighting will begin again soon , if only to retake your homeland” Mia smiled , “ the people of Gilneas owe the people of Quel’thalas our gratitude and will forever be allies” . She was interrupted as Jenn flopped tom the floor next to her and kissed her, hands roaming up the queen’s body. Sylvanas stood up and walked back to her command tent, leaving them too it. As she entered, she was grabbed in an embrace and felt lips along her ears.” You survived my heart” Jaina said, holding her close “was there ever any doubt” Sylvanas replied, smirking.


	6. Teldrassil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sylvanas and Jaina stood kissing , a mage appeared in the camp and came running up to the ranger general. “What is it “she asked the agitated magister. “ Teldrassil, Hellscream has burned Teldrassil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the characters gets tortured . the description is not overly in your face but its there so be warned

As Sylvanas and Jaina stood kissing , a mage appeared in the camp and came running up to the ranger general. “What is it “she asked the agitated magister. “ Teldrassil, Hellscream has burned Teldrassil".

 

Tyrande Whisperwind wanted to die. Her people had been slaughtered by the orcs surprise attack, her husband Malfurion one of the first to fall. After pushing the Kaldorei from dark shore, the Orcs had set fire to the great tree and Hellscream had forced her to watch her people burn. She used her magic to blanket the few ships she saw escaping in fog but she could do no more. And then the torture began. He didn’t ask any questions, seek any information. He just had her chained naked to tree and whipped her for hours , leaving her body covered in blood , only to get her healed and left out overnight in the elements . Then come dawn, he would do the same again. Sometimes he would cut her with a knife or punch her but no matter what he did, he laughed at her pain. In the dark hours past midnight, she heard the voice of Elune speaking to her. Many of her people had survived, using portals to reach Quel’thalas, where the high elves had taken them in and the voice told her to hold strong, for the daughter of the sea would come soon.   
Soon after Hellscream returned to Orgrimmar, but not before he had ships loaded up with her captured people and had Tyrande lashed, naked and spread eagled to figurehead of the first one. She tried to have faith but pain, lack of food and exposure to the elements as well as grief for her husband and people were taking their toll. When the ship ceased moving and a thick fog descended around it, she hardly noticed and when the water bubbled and elementals rose up, untying her and gently taking her from the ship, the clear water of their bodies, fresh not salty and slightly warm, healing her, bringing relief from her wounds, she thought she must be dreaming and as they took her away into the fog, her eyes shut and for the first time since her ordeal began, she truly slept. 

The orcs began to panic as the Warlock with them fell to the ground, seven arrows in his body. Shadows moved through the mist around them, letting lose with more arrows. Orc after Orc fell screaming. They challenge the unseen attackers. The only response was an echo of beautiful elven voices singing 

 

"Beware, beware the daughter of the sea,   
Beware I heard them cry   
Their words carried on the ocean breeze   
As they sank beneath the tides".

Then more arrows silently flying from the fog. In the hold below, a circle of light opened and High elves came through, slitting the throat of the orc guards and taking the huddled survivors of dark shore through. On deck, the shadows vanished, much to the relief of the surviving orcs, but that relief was short lived as the fog lifted and they saw that they, along with the other ships bearing slaves and their escorts were not alone. Green sails bearing the image of a silver anchor fluttered from the masts of a hundred ships and as soon as they were clear of the fog a Single voice sang loud 

 

“I heard, I heard across the moonlit sea   
The old voices warning me   
Beware, beware the daughter of the sea  
Beware, beware…”  
…of me”.

And then the air was filled with thunder as cannons fired and the orc’s screamed as their vessels were blown apart in a storm of iron and fire. 

 

The next day Orgrimmar was woken to the screeching sound of metal twisting and ripping, as the huge Iron Gate house at the entrance to the city was pulled from the rock and crushed by two enormous earth elementals. Guards ran screaming as the stone goliaths threw the ruined metal onto them and stepped in to the city, followed by an army of air and fire elementals. And behind them, Worgen, High elves, and Night elves. Everyone without a weapon or who choose to run away was ignored by the host invading the city, but those who choose to fight died amid fire and lightning, claws and sword and arrows. Garrosh Hellscream was awoken by the fighting and quickly dressed in his armour, as he left his chamber and entered the throne room, he found a high elf sitting there singing to herself . 

"Beware, beware the daughter of the sea,   
Beware I heard them cry   
Their words carried on the ocean breeze   
As they sank beneath the tides"

She had long silver white hair and seemed a bit more rounded for an elf and her eyes, bright blue stared at him. She was lounged over his throne, like it was hers and held a long staff in her hand, topped with a blue crystal that looked like a shard of ice. She got to her feet and smiled. “I told you I would come, I said I would bring the seas cold embrace, I said no one would mourn you and no one will”. Hellscream ran at her screaming, a scream which stopped as he was suddenly engulfed in water. He struggled to escape, holding his breath. But his lungs began to burn and his eyes bulged. Jaina waved her hand and his head demerged from the bubble of water. “No you don’t die in here, you die out there, where they can see you “and she teleported them both 

Outside, she used magic to amplify her voice as she appeared in the air above Grommash hold, Hellscream encased within the largest water elemental anyone had ever seen, the orc leaders head far enough out for him to breath. “You have allowed yourself to become without Honour, you have let this thing turn you from your true path and you have become monsters, hate filled and evil. But your actions have consequences, your acts have punishments. Your mighty leader here had you burn the world tree, he had you kill innocent children, he had you abuse and torture your captives and he had you start wars you could not finish. I told him that the seas cold embrace awaited him and still he warred, still he murdered. He tortured the High Priestess for fun and tied her to the prow of a ship to die in agony. . In that he failed but his crimes deserve to be answered. So here, now, witness his punishment, witness his fate.

 

And then the elemental created a ball of water, with the orc war Chief within it and let it float out in to the air, supported by its air elemental brethren. “The great tree burned and with it the people trapped inside. Fire and smoke was there fate, agonising were their deaths. So now your war chief will drown and burn, now he will know what it is like to die in despair” And the water closed over Garrosh’s head and fire elementals moved underneath, heating the water. The war chief struggled, as he fought to escape, his eyes widening as he tried to hold his breath and as the water began to scald him. He screamed and boiling water filled his lungs, he trashed and struggled, getting slower until he stopped moving. And then stone formed around his legs to weigh him down. “ No one will know where he lies , just that he will be cast into the ocean , his soul trapped in his dead cold body until the end of days “ Jaina shouted and the elemental charged out of the city towards the ocean . “PEOPLE OF ORGRIMMAR, CHOOSE YOUR NEXT WARCEHIF WELL” and then the elves, the worgen, the elementals and Jaina were gone.


	7. Kirin Tor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khadgar kidnaps Jaina and outs her on trial in Dalaran . This does not go as well as he had hoped

Tyrande Whsiperwind woke up in a strange bed, in a strange building to the face of her adopted daughter Shandris. “I thought you were dead “she whispered, tears in her eyes and then she noticed, the hall she was in was filled with night elves been taken care of by high elf healers. Shandris wrapped the high Priestess up on her arms. “We were saved by the Quel’dorei, the Kul’Tirans and the Gilneans after some of us managed to reach Quel’thalas by portal. Jaina Proudmoore took the Kul’tiran Fleet to intercept the slave ships and pick up any survivors from dark shore. Then once we were safe, she lead an attack on Orgrimmar. She was angry over what he had done to Teldrassil and our people. Hellscream is dead mother and a part of Teldrassil survived and has been planted on an island to the north of Silvermoon where our druids tend to it even now. The Quel’dorei have asked us to stay and rebuild our lives with them”. Tyrande smiled sadly. “Then at least all is not lost” she said “we will accept their generous offer”.

 

After the events of Orgrimmar, Jaina was ready for rest. She had arrived back at Windrunner spire that evening and made her way to her bedroom, hoping that Sylvanas would be there. But then she realised something was wrong. She raised her shields just in time as a dozen Kirin Tor mages assaulted her from all directions. Given the amount of mana she had expended over the last few days. She was weaker than normal and their attackers managed to break through. Before she was knocked unconscious, she saw Kalecgos and Khadgar walking towards her, smug smiles in their faces. 

 

When Jaina woke up, she was in a cell manacled with mana dampening chains. Kalecgos and Khadgar stood on the other side of the magical force field that was preventing her been able to escape, a smug look on the dragons face. “You will go on trial this afternoon and I look forward to you getting the justice you deserve”. Jaina rolled her eyes, her ears standing fully upright. “ Oh really , and you’re not doing this out of jealousy or pettiness because I wouldn’t sleep with you and you’re not doing this because I actually went out and helped people while you fools in the Karin Tor sat behind your desks shitting yourselves. Fuck off both of you because when I get out of here and I will, I will not be letting this go”. Both the Dragon and the mage tried to make a big show of things but Jaina stopped listening to them. She wasn’t bluffing or been arrogant when she said she would be getting out. She knew Sylvanas and knew that even as she sat there, rescue was on its way.

And it was. Sylvanas had been alerted by Vereesa’s husband Rhonin. She could not get Jaina out of prison, but she infiltrated the court building with her rangers and Magastrix, sabotaging the magical protections and arranging for a diversions outside the city.

 

Jaina stood in the middle of the court, an assembly of the Kirin tor mages and smiled. She looked round at every one of them, taking her time to stare them in the eyes. She could sense what they could not and it made her warm inside. The proceedings got underway with the charges of theft of the focusing iris and the forbidden books been laid against her. “If I had not stopped the scourge at Quel’Thalas, Arthas would have come here next and all of you would be dead. If I had not stopped Garrosh Hellscream and allowed the horde to choose a wiser leader, the horde would be here, slaughtering your citizens. Yet here you are, the greatest mages in the world apparently, getting ready to punish one woman for doing what none of you had the courage to do. And in doing so, you have declared war on Quel’Thalas for I am betrothed to the ranger general and you have declared war on Kul’Tiras, for I am daughter of the lord Admiral. I give you one last chance. Release me or suffer the consequences”. The court broke into outrage or laughter, depending on the mage and Jaina smiled, the enchantment on her manacles fizzling out. “You will stand trial girl and suffer the punishment for those who betray the Kirin Tor. At best we will take your magic but you will most likely be executed as an example” said Khadgar. “I should have known better than to sponsor the daughter of a pirate playing at been a lord “. Jaina stepped forward smiling, which began to unnerve some of the mages. “Is that your last word on the matter arch mage” she asked, her smile getting bigger. Suddenly the doors opened and a guard rushed in.” my lord, we are under siege”. 

Outside Dalaran, the combined military might of Quel’Thalas, Gilnaes, Kul’Tiras and the Kaldorei had surrounded the city. Daelin Proudmoore rode up to the gates with Queen Mia Greymane, High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind and Ranger captain Vereesa Windrunner. Khadgar stood at the gate, an arrogant smile on his face. “What do you think you are doing” he asked Daelin. “Getting my fucking daughter back. If you do not release her within the next half hour, I will destroy your damn city and sell the survivors”. Khadgar laughed, but inside he was not so sure he could win. “We are the mightiest mages in the world, why should we fear you”? Vereesa rode forward. “Because almost every mage in Quel’thalas is here, because the combined magical might of the Quel'dorei and Kaldorei is arrayed against you with the soldiers of Gilnaes and Kul’Tiras. You might be the mightiest human mages, but you are nothing compared to us. Now release my friend or suffer. You have half an hour”. It was at this point that it occurred to Khadgar that he was addressing the wrong Windrunner and he teleported back to the council chamber. 

When he got there. Jaina was still standing, manacled in the middle of the room, although the fear he had hoped would be in her eyes was absent. Rather she looked bored and was playing with her ear. She noticed him and smiled. “I think you best let me go now, don’t you” she said. “You will suffer for your insolence “he replied “and your father will not get you back with your magic intact”. Khadgar spoke the command worlds for the manacles to begin draining Jaina of her magic but nothing happened. He said them again and still nothing happened. Then he stopped talking as an arrow tip appeared against his throat. Sylvanas was now in front of him, the other mages in the room surrounded by her rangers. “Now may I ask what the fuck do you think you are doing?” she said. Sylvanas was angry now. So angry she appeared calm but Jaina could tell. “ You kidnap my future wife , you unlawfully invade Quel’Thalas to do so , you try to drain her magic from her , knowing that as an elf , that will kill her and yet you claim the moral high ground because she stole a few books and a magical artefact . Which I might point out, she used to save thousands of innocent people from a threat you stood by and ignored. Give me one good reason not to end you right now”. Khadgar looked at her and started to move his hands, hoping she wouldn’t notice. “Do you think I’m fucking blind” she said stepping back and Archmage Khadgar fell to the floor, an arrow sticking out of his throat. The other rangers took that as their cue and fired , killing at least a third of the mages in front of them . 

 

Kalecgos leapt to his feet, shifting to his dragon form, or rather he tried. something was stopping him and then he looked at Jaina, saw the manacled she was supposed to be wearing laying broken on the floor and then he felt pain burst through him as she enveloped him with her spells . “Interesting thing about those books I borrowed. They not only told me how to use the focusing iris but they contained a lot of spells I’d never heard of before, such as this one”. Jaina closed her hand and Kalecgos creamed louder as his shoulder blade fractured. “I DID NOTHING WRONG. I SAVED THOUSANDS OF LIVES AND YOUR PRECOUSE ARTIFACT WAS RETURNED TO YOU” she shouted, making another hand gesture and breaking the bones in Kalecgos forearm. “I do not want to be cruel, I do not want to become that sort of mage, who lets themselves become deluded into thinking they’re always right and can do what they want. But you kidnapped me and you were going to kill me, not because of my crimes but because you fear me, you arrogant mana infused gecko. Now I am going home and if I hear or see a blue dragon anywhere near Quel’Thalas, Gilnaes or Kul’Tiras, without an invitation, I will kill them, am I clear”. She moved her hand again and Kalecgos slammed into the wall. She then picked up the manacles and locked them around his wrists. She broke the chain connecting them so he could still move his arms and then spoke an incantation, causing them to flare up briefly. “ Now these will not hinder your magic or your ability to assume dragon form , but attempt to remove them or piss me off and they will drain you permanently of mana , if you are lucky I may forgive you and remove them , but I doubt it” She then took Sylvanas’s hand and smiled . “Let’s go home my love” she said. 

 

Shortly after this the people of Dalaran decided to overthrow the Kirin Tor mages, as their leadership had almost destroyed them. Instead they agreed to become a vassal of the nearby kingdom of Gilneas. The mages were banished and the full library of the Karin Tor and all artefacts in its possession where handed over to Jaina Proudmoore. Rhonin decided to stay with his wife and kids and Jaina gained an apprentice , Kinndy Sparkshine and her body guard , a night elf called Pained.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end with a little bit of smut

Twenty years later. 

Jaina sat on the beach with her wife, watching their daughters muck about in the water. Katherine and Lireesa were twins, conceived when Jaina made a potion that turned Sylvanas into a male for the night. It was that or sleep with one of Sylvanas’s relatives and Jaina wasn’t doing that. They had used the potion on several occasions since, but the first time was so they could have children. Lireesa and Katherine were identical twins, now in their seventeenth year. Katherine was like Sylvanas in so many ways, sarcasm been a strong trait as was the ability to look at people like they were nothing. She was training to be a ranger, having spent much of her childhood learning from her mother. Lireesa, on the other hand, was a gifted mage, like Jaina and a bookworm to boot. She found great pleasure in reading and practicing her magic and had been trained by Jaina as soon as her aptitude had become apparent. Like her mother had been, she was well ahead of what was expected of her at her age and promised to be just as powerful. The third way to tell them apart, besides their personalities and clothing, was their hair. Katherine had the gorgeous blond of Sylvanas, while Lireesa’s hair was stark white, like Jaina’s. 

 

Despite the difference in both temperament and skill sets, the two sisters were very close and always stuck up for each other. Jaina and Sylvanas didn’t need to have children so young but Jaina wanted her parents, who were still human, to still be around to see their grandchildren. As well as having kids, Jaina had taken all the knowledge from the Karin Tor and combining it with the high elf Magic Academy, making the high elves the most powerful and knowledgeable mages on the planet. However, she insisted on opening up the academy for their allies and many of the magisters were now Kukl’Tiran humans. The mixing of the two plus their alliance with Gilneas meant that half-elves were no longer either uncommon or treated like outcasts anymore, which in Jaina’s book was a good thing. 

 

Later, after the kids had returned to Silvermoon and their respective academies, Jaina sat on the sofa in just a shirt, reading, although her sensitive ears picked up the near-silent footsteps of Sylvanas creeping up behind her. She leaned back as she felt nibble fingers on her hear tips and let out a soft moan of pleasure. “Oh, tides…that…oh” she managed to say as Sylvanas’s lips joined her hands and she nibbled Jaina’s ear. Jaina leaned back as her wife played with her ears, moaning softly she reached up and grabbed Sylvanas, pulling her over the sofa and onto her lap. “I love you Windrunner,” she said, smiling and kissed her, holding her close. Sylvanas started moaning as Jaina played with her ears and the two of them found themselves getting more turned on as they stroked each other. 

 

Sylvanas undid her shirt and thrust her breasts towards Jaina, smiling at the look of delight on her lovers face as Jaina took one of her nipples in her mouth and began to gently caress it. As Jaina plated with her hard buds, Sylvanas undid Jaina’s top and massaged her back, taking the tip of one of Jaina’s ears in her mouth as she did so, her tongue running over it. With her ears and her nipples been played with, Jaina found herself becoming wet and When Sylvanas put her hand between Jaina’s legs, she easily slipped her fingers into Jaina’s soaking slit. “Oh, my…sulv…ahhh” Jaina managed to say as she spread her legs, Sylvanas fingers buried up to the knuckles while her palm rubbed her clit. Jaina still had one of Sylvanas’s nipples in her mouth and she licked and sucked it, squeezing it with her lips and teeth, making Sylvanas purr with pleasure. Jaina managed to pull Sylvanas’s leggings down and found her wife just as wet as she was. She shifted slightly to get a better position and then ran her fingers along Sylvanas’s folds and around her swollen clit. Sylvanas’s purr became louder as Jaina thrust her fingers inside her lover, her thumb pressing against Sylvanas’s clit as she did so.

 

The two women fingered each other harder while playing with one another’s nipples and ears. Jaina moaned loudly as she felt herself beginning to cum and Sylvanas rubbed her pussy harder, causing Jaina to do the same. Jaina bit Sylvanas’s breast, not hard enough to hurt but enough to capture her swollen peak and pull it, making Sylvanas moan louder. The two women came at the same time, their bodies shaking as pleasure washed over them, fingering each other that little bit harder to make it lasts. Both of them were drenched now, as they reached out and licked each other’s wet fingers. Jaina lay back, her thighs slick with both her and Sylvanas’s essence and Sylvanas lay on top of her, kissing her neck. “I love you Jaina” she whispered. “I love you too Sylvanas” Jaina replied, holding her wife, who was also her best friend and her perfect lover, close in her arms.

 

Jaina thought about all the things they had endured in the last two decades. Deathwing , the corrupt earth dragon aspect , the burning legion invading for a second time , Azshara attempting to bring N’zoth back into the world only to find out her years under the sea had allowed others , specifically Jaina , to outgrow her in magical power , The damn cravings through pregnancy , Alleria’s wedding to Alexstrasza the life binder , the red dragon aspect and her subsequent pregnancy , after Alleria had borrowed some of Jaina’s potion . Arator was half dragon, half-elf and spent most of his time with his cousins when he came to Quel’thalas. Her children, Vereesa’s children, and Arator all got on really well and were inseparable whenever they were home. Alleria lived in Wyrmrest with her wife but they made regular trips to Quel’thalas. Vereesa and Rhonin lived in Windrunner spire, having one of the three towers to themselves, while the third was kept for guests. The distance from Silvermoon didn’t matter, not when so many members of the family were mages. 

 

One day Sylvanas would retire as Ranger-General and they would have all the time they wanted to themselves. Jaina smiled. If she was still human, then they would have had another sixty years, seventy if she was lucky and her magic sustained her. But she was a high elf now and had so much longer to look forward to with her wife and children and possibly grandchildren. She thought back to that day when she had decided to disobey her mentor and steal the Focusing Iris. If she had not done so, the world would have been a far worse place. She had seen the future in vision as soon as she had taken the iris. A future where the survivors of Quel’thalas joined the horde, where Sylvanas was undead and the war chief, bringing death and destruction to the world, where she herself has lost everything she held dear, her father, a city, close friends. But her actions against Arthas changed that, ensured that future never happened. She had never told anyone what she had seen, especially Sylvanas. No good would have come of it and the Sylvanas she had was alive and passionate and full of love. As she thought of her wife, she felt nimble fingers stroking her ears again and turned as lips pressed against her own. Jaina had made the right choice that day and every day she got to be with Sylvanas reinforced her knowledge that she was right.


End file.
